Peace
by Verinorina
Summary: Calm, he felt calm.
1. Calm, he felt calm

**People keep thinking that Percy will go down to Hades and demand his girl back when Annabeth dies, completely unreal. Here's what _I _think will happen.**

.

.

.

.

.

Calm.

Calm was all he felt.

When Will made it official, when Will announced that _she_ was dead for good, he felt at peace.

He really did try his hardest though. When the drakon bit her side with a poison induced mouth he tried everything he could think of.

Trying to get water to heal her.

Attempting to stop the bleeding.

Using his powers to guide the poison out of her system.

None of which could be done without further damage.

Percy knew she was going to died eventually, he knew he can't just _hope_ that they'll make it until they're eighty years old.

So, he let them drag him away from her body.

* * *

The shroud burning was to be held in two weeks and Annabeth's parents requested a tombstone in a cemetery so they could still 'visit' their daughter.

A lot of people went up to him to express their sorrow for both Annabeth and him.

He didn't care really though, all he cared was trying to console the younger kids who didn't really understand what was happening.

When he went home the next day Percy told his mother and step-father the news.

They hugged him and cried.

Estelle slept on his chest that night.

* * *

The funeral came and went.

Jason seemed wary of him, as if Percy was going to march right down to Hades and demand his girlfriend back.

Hazel was crying.

Frank looked like he didn't want to trigger Percy, so he avoided saying Annabeth's name.

Nico glanced at Percy with a knowing glance, quietly telling him to IM him whenever he needed to talk.

Piper and Leo didn't come, they IM-ed him earlier in the morning saying that they were on a mini quest.

They sent their condolences.

Percy had left the shroud burning as soon as he could. He arrived at his home and went straight into his room, grabbing all of the pictures that Annabeth was in and gently placed them into his drawer, he only left a group picture with all his friends sitting by his bed.

He observed the rest of his room, now realizing how empty it looks without the pictures hanged up across his walls.

Percy decided that he didn't need sleep that night.

* * *

A lot of people visited him over the few months, he appreciated the gesture.

But then came the problem of school.

He hasn't been going every since Annabeth passed because she always help him with his homework and it'd be toopainfultogobackandrecievehomeworkwithout-

Percy went to school anyways.

And gradually, he realizes that he has mild depression and social anxiety. (and PTSD but we don't talk about that here.)

The teachers are still skeptical of his return even after a year of going to school and they sometimes still ask.

_"Mister Jackson? Can I have a word with you?"_

_"O-oh um, sure?"_

_"Privately."_

_"Now, I would like if you'd stop making excuses and just tell me why haven't you been coming the school the previous months."_

_"...I'd rather not talk about it s-sir, it's personal."_

_"Just tell me Percy, I won't judge."_

_"W-well, my g-girlfriend di - passed away."_

_"...You can go back to your seat now Mister Jackson."_

Percy hated the pitying looks of his classmates and teachers.

* * *

Guilt.

Guilt was the next thing he felt.

And he felt this way for the longest time.

Because he _knew_ that she was going to die and he didn't do _anything_ to stop it_. _

And he hates himself for this.

So, Percy declares that he wants to die. He wants to see his Wise Girl again. He wants to _be _with her again.

But then came the problem of his family.

Would he we selfish for wanting this?

Would he be considered a _coward _after suicide?

What if the world needs saving again and he isn't there to help and it'll behisfaultand_hisfault_only-

So, he ends up visiting Annabeth's grave one-too-many times.

* * *

Many of the campers who attended and witnessed Annabeth's death are still confused about Percy.

Why did he look so at peace with the situation?

Why did he basically had no reaction at all at the announcement of her death?

Why didn't he curse the Fates for this?

No one really knew.

Well, except for Chiron.

Chiron knows a suicidal man when he sees one.

* * *

A school shooting.

There was a school shooting.

In _his _school.

Percy wanted to care, he really did.

But after reluctantly hiding under his desk after the school announced a lockdown, it was getting harder and harder to resist rushing out the door and getting the man to shoot him.

Unwilling, Percy held his breath when a dark figure passed through the door window, and almost had a panic attack when the door opened.

_It's fine. Everything is fine, just make sure no one gets shot - **especially **Paul. _

Percy observed the figure as he surveyed the room, he almost snorted at the bad acting of the shooter, who pretended not to notice the students under the desks.

Suddenly, Percy got yanked up and felt something cool on his temple.

A lot of his peers screamed and Paul put his hands up frightfully, he was eyeing Percy, hoping that maybe he could take out this guy.

And he wanted to, the logical side of his brain was telling him - no _screeching _at him to wipe the floor with this guy, but he didn't care.

Percy will take any chance to die, he just can't commit it himself.

So he stood there, letting himself get dragged into the gym, where the shooter had forced everyone to stay.

Percy watched as the remaining classes trickled in slowly.

He smiled.

"Alright! Now that everyone is here, let's get down to the fun part!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw the shooter click safety off his gun.

He took a minute to savor the nice, cool feeling of the gun against his temple.

It felt nice.

"..this is boy is going to die, and it'll be all your faults!" The shooter grinned wolfishly at him.

"Any last words?"

Percy opened his mouth to say some snarky comeback against his will and readied his body for a battle because _he's Percy Jackson and apparently **isn't. allowed. to. die. **_

_BANG!_

The shooter crumples onto the ground, clutching his side.

He reaches for the gun, probably to try and finish off the job but, Percy steps on his hand without much enthusiasm.

_Woo-hoo...Percy didn't get to die because the **police **intervened. Yay._

He went home that night with many praises for being _brave_ and _courageous._

All Percy got from Paul were confused questions.

_O-oh, don't worry Paul, I-I was just waiting for the right time to stop him y'know?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Calm.

Acceptance.

Cold.

_At peace._

That was all he felt when he saw Thanatos smile sadly at him.


	2. Nothing, she felt nothing

**Credit to Vanilla(Guest) for this idea! Isn't connected to the first chapter in anyway**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annabeth really didn't know what to think.

When Chiron IM-ed her and said the Percy got stabbed in a mugging she wasn't really sure how to react.

Of course Annabeth went on to the hospital to visit Percy, why wouldn't she?

Actually, correction, Percy got _shot_ and got stabbed.

Shot through his lungs.

And stabbed in his calf.

And the doctor stated sadly there's little chance he'll live.

Will tried to take over but the nurses wouldn't let him.

But luckily, the doctor is a legacy of Apollo, so she let Will do his thing.

And boy oh boy, Will tried _everything _he could.

He gave Percy Ambrosia.

Nectar.

Even some sort of healing potion that the Hecate kids brewed up.

It didn't work, it didn't work for his fatal wounds.

So half of the camp, and the rest who IM-ed started praying to the gods.

Annabeth praying the hardest.

_Beep...Beep...Beeee-_

* * *

_Perseus Achilles Jackson_

_Beloved friend, hero, boyfriend and older brother._

_2000-2019_

Many tears were shed that day as the smell of smoke washed over the camp.

Annabeth didn't feel a thing.

And of all the things that scared her, this terrified her the most.

* * *

She slept over at the Jackson's the next few days, inhaling Percy's scent.

Annabeth went to school wearing his jackets, sweaters and hats.

She got teased endlessly for wearing these oversized clothes. She didn't have many friends, and the ones she _did_ consider 'friend' wasn't very supportive when Annabeth confessed that her boyfriend died, and that these were his clothes.

Once day from school, she suddenly remembered what _he_ promised.

She threw a chair at the wall.

* * *

_As long as we're together._

_As long as we're together._

_**As long as we're together.**_

* * *

Annabeth wants to jump into Tartarus and fail to survive.

Except she travels to the Underworld to demand answers.

. . .

Hades raised an eyebrow when he saw Annabeth walk into his palace with the most determined look he had ever seen.

"Lord Hades."

"Hello Miss Chase."

Hades narrowed his eyes as the demigod stepped forward.

"Did he die in pain?" She deadpanned.

The god sucked in a breath.

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Lord Hades."

Hades quieted down, silently summoning Thanatos.

He appeared beside Hades.

"What is it?"

"Miss Chase here has a question about her lover."

Thanatos looked at her confused for a second. Lover? Annabeth's boyfriend-

Oh.

"Well? Did he die in pain or not?" She asked impatiently.

"No."

"No?"

Thanatos breathed in.

"Percy died in pain technically, but he didn't really feel anything other then the joy of seeing his friends and family all around him. He died being surrounded by love. He died happy."

Annabeth nodded mutely, and marched straight out the palace.

"Wait!"

She turned around to see Thanatos waving at her.

"Would you like to see him one last time?"

Hades looked down at Thanatos, already nodding in confirmation.

Annabeth ran up to Thanatos and was teleported to Elysium.

She started crying.

Percy was waving at her, running up to his lover and ingulfing her in a bear hug.

"I-I miss you. Please come back." Her voice was slightly muffled by his blue sweater.

Percy smiled sadly down at her.

"You know I can't do that."

He heard a sniff from his wise girl.

"Hey,"

Annabeth looked up to see his vibrant, sea green eyes.

"Live for me."

He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Move on for me,"

Percy smiled.

"Please."

He stepped back, grinning at them as they faded away.

"I'll wait for you Wise girl! Promise!" He yelled out.

And with that, Annabeth found herself back in Percy's room, feeling as if the weight of the world on her shoulders has been lifted.

* * *

Annabeth never fell in love again after his death, but she was fine with this fact.

She was announced to be the longest living demigod at age 35 and was proud, so proud.

Annabeth still celebrated Percy's birthday, trying to keep the memory alive.

But she knew she was failing.

Because no one can just _forget _about Percy Jackson.

No one can really forget about the greatest demigod of the century.

But,

Annabeth still had children.

She adopted.

A little, 4 year-old boy named Lukas, and a 10 year, genderless child named Harley.

And gods how she loved them.

They are descendants from Hermes and Hecate, so that allows them to enter CHB.

But alas, even Annabeth knew it wouldn't last.

She died at 45, when her children were only 14 and 19 years old.

_Hey, don't cry...don't cry for this old lady. _

_Be happy for mom, please._

...

...

Annabeth died from being stabbed in the chest and shot at her leg.

She cursed the fates as soon as she realized this.

.

.

.

.


End file.
